Silver Streak Hacker
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Riku Aka The Silver Streak Hacker is one of the most Known criminal in Gotham City. She come's to mount Justice and joins the team. Secret's become revealed and Bruce Wayne has a daughter and why does Riku always have her eye's covered. Robin/DickXBrooke
1. My name is Riku

**I made up all the code for this and other chapter's and I made up all the computer stuff. I could actually look all it up but I'm too lazy and busy to do that. Sorry.**

Regular writing

**CODE WRITING**

_**IAMALINEWEARECOOL**_

She crouched down behind the bush. She had her laptop connected to a keypad.

**[XJ85GDF] (%DSA^##4^2DHG*) {GDJDN245%#}**

"That should do it." She said to herself as the underground door opened from in the ground. She unplugged her laptop and put it in her bag then ran to the door before it closed.

The screen on her watch lit up and the screen became holographic. She looked at it and saw seven red dots on the map near the end of the hall way. She stopped and started typing code into it

**{ELEMANT672%$&67} (SD*H{HDJG$S%$I}79374%#$#)**

The alarms started to go off. "Shit." She whisper yelled. She started to run back to the door but was stopped by an arrow that went past her face. She slid to a stop and fell to her ass. "So un cool." She said as she rubbed her back.

"Nice shot Artemis." Robin said to the female archer.

"Whatever." Artemisreplied. "So how should we deal with the little sneak."

"I'm not little." The girl said as she got up and turned around to face them.

They all gasped at what she looked like. She had a black piece of fabric that was around her eyes. The ends went down past her shoulder's and wrapped around her body into a tube top that went an inch under her C cup breasts. She had a black mini skirt with pink trimming at the bottom. Thigh high black socks and hot pink high tops. She had an open black trench coat that went to her knees and a black messenger bag around her neck. On her right thigh was a holster that held a cylindrical item.

She had silver hair with one streak of pink that was tied up with multi colour embroidery thread into a side pony tail on the right side of her head. She had a black cherry blossom tattoo on the left side of her neck. She had a pair of snake bites, a lip piercing nose ring, two eyebrow's and ten piercings in each ear.

"I'm sixteen and I'm not short." She huffed crossing her arms around her chest.

Batman walked in front of everyone and glared at her which made her glare at him threw her blindfold.

"So you are the hacker known as silver streak." He said.

"Maybe." She put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Or I could be some random person who figured out that your fire wall is a six gig per wall max three thousand with worm holes at every two three and five plus a few viruses in there at random places. A little kid could so do it if they had the skills."

"Um. Batman you know her." Aqualad asked.

"I'm the girl that my mother put in his custody when she died." Silver streak grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to Batman. "Say's right there Uncle Bats." She started walking through the crowd of people but stopped walking and turned to Kid Flash. "Stop looking at my chest of I will have to hurt you." She threatened and kept on walking down the hall to the living room area.

"How'd she-." Kid Flash started to say.

"Don't even bother asking no one has ever figured that out." Robin cut him off. "So she's the girl that you've been talking about." He said to Batman.

"Yes." Batman answered as he put the piece of paper into his utility belt. "Guy's make her welcome till I get back." He left and everyone else went to the living room area and found Silver Streak leaning on the back of the couch.

"Name's Riku no relations to Riku from Kingdom Heart's we just look alike and are the same age."

"So what's under the blindfold?" Kid Flash said popping up beside Riku and poked her on her temple.

"Stop that." She slapped his hand away. "There's nothing under it beside my eyes and I don't feel like showing them to you."

"Still paranoid?" Robin asked.

"Maybe. But aren't we all because if we weren't then the Justice League wouldn't hide their faces."

"True." Aqualad said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." She snapped her figures and she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Okay that is cool." Kid Flash said.

(The Next Day)

She sat at the computer typing in a code for the computer program she was programming. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Damn." She said chewing on her thumb nail.

"Whatch doing."

The girl whipped her head around and looked at a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Are you the new student?" The boy asked.

"Yes." The said averting her eyes.

"My name is Dick Grayson." The boy said.

"Brooke Madison." The girl said. She stood up and packed up. "Sorry but I got to leave." She bowed and rushed out of the room.

"What a strange girl." Dick thought.

After school Dick walked out of the school to the limo. Outside it was his adoptive father Bruce Wayne and Brooke. They were talking in a hush tone but he could still hear the conversation.

"Please re think your dissension." Brooke said.

"No she's a criminal and I will not have her in my home." Bruce said.

"She can change."

"No and that's final. Now get in the car before I get mad."

"I have no idea what mother ever saw in you." She said getting into the limo.

"Bruce what was that and who is she." Dick asked.

Bruce sighed and pinched his nose. "She's my daughter."

(Three Days Later)

Riku walked into the school. Everyone stopped and stared at her. But who wouldn't stare at a girl with silver hair. Riku wore a black t-shirt with a bunny lying in its own blood with a knife sticking out of its chest and a black blazer with Gotham Academy's schoolcrest on the left side of it. She had a black pleated mini skirt with pink stitching at the bottom. Black studded combat boots and pink thigh high socks. She had dark sunglasses on.

"Isn't that Riku Madison?" Someone asked.

"I think that's her." Another person said.

"What's she doing here?"

"Didn't she get kicked out of her old school?"

"I heard she was in a gang with Joker and Two-Face."

Riku stopped and glared at everyone and then finished walking towards the office. When she was signed in and got her schedule she left the office and headed to her first class.

When she walked down the hallway to her class she said this to herself. _'Time to cause hell.' _

**Well what so you think and do you like my little plot twist with Bruce and Brooke.**


	2. Angel

**If you see that people call Riku Nari or Ku-Ku those are all nicknames that she has that involves her real name. Her real name will be revealed in this chapter. And it is a long name. Also Riku is Japanese. Not just the name but she is Japanese**

**Btw when they are in costume I will be calling the characters by their super hero name but when they are in their regular/normal clothing I will be calling them by their real names.**

Her first few classes were boring as hell. Mainly because the teacher's wouldn't call on her because they were afraid to upset her and the student's avoded her because they didn't want to have rumor's started about them.

At lunch Riku walked into the cafeteria with her bagged lunch. Everyone went quite.

"Ku-Ku" Someone yelled. Everyone turned towards the other new girl. Brooke Madison.

Brooke jumped out of her seat and ran towards Riku. When Brooke got to Riku she slapped the _silvernette_ making her glasses fly off and hit the wall shattering the lenses.

Riku kept her eyes closed and reached into her bag grabbing another pair of glasses.

"Well that wasn't what I expected." Riku said rubbing the red mark that was forming on her left cheek. "Kami-sama you slap hard."

"Really well when father see's you he's gonna have a cow."

"He isn't my Otousan he's yours."

"Doesn't matter missy he's still gonna be pissed." She sang. "Now let's go home."

"What about lunch and the rest of school?"

"Dick will deal with that come on Riku." Brooke started to drag the silvernette out of the Cafeteria.

They caught the bus and went to Wayne Manner. When they got through the door they were greeted by Alfred the butler.

"Mistress Brooke what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked.

"Yes but were not missing anything." Brooke said. "We both have free block."

"Alright then I'll let you and Mistress Riku have your fun." He walked back to do what he was doing before.

"How did he know your name?" Brooke asked Riku.

"I've been on the news a few times I guess." Riku answered. "Let's go to your room."

"Okay." Brooke grabbed Riku's arm and dragged her into the manner to her room.

When they both got to Brooke's room Riku was a bit taken back on what it looked like.

The room was covered with all sorts of Justice League poster's and action figures.

"So you like the Justice League?" Riku asked.

"Yep." Brooke said as she picked up the nearest stuffy with was a Batman one. "Mom always said that my real dad was a super hero."

"You have that one straight." Riku murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Riku sang.

"Nariku (A/N this is her real name) Mashimoto Madison tell me what you said."

"I said that I couldn't get the League to agree to it but I could introduce you to their side kicks."

Brooke squealed. "Really."

"Yep."

By now Brooke was jumping up and down in excitement. "Wait." She stopped jumping. "How do you know them?"

"They owe me some favors and stuff like that."

"Alright then let's go."

(At Mount Justice)

The YJ team walked into the mountain.

"The weird thing is that I don't know what she actually looks like." Robin said. "Every time that I've ever seen her, she's always wearing that blindfold or dark glasses."

"I can't even get into her mind." Megan said.

"Ku-Ku when are they getting here." They heard a girl whine.

"Baka I said that they'll be here when they get here so calm the hell down before I change my mind." They recognized as Riku.

"What is she doing with another person here?" Kaldur asked.

"Let's go see who she is." Wally said as he ran into the living room.

Everyone else followed Wally but not as fast as the speedster.

When everyone got there they saw Riku with a blond haired girl. She had platinum blond hair that she draped over her right shoulder. Big blue eyes behind thin purple framed glasses. She wore a dark blue pelted skirt with a dark blue sweater vest with a school's crest on the left side. The vest was over top of a white dress shirt and a red tie.

The blonde haired girl squealed when she saw Kid Flash. "You are so cute."

Riku wacked her on the chest. "Don't go all fangirly on me." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is my little sister Brooke." She pointed at the blonde. "Brooke this is Rob-."

"Robin Batman's partner, Aqualad Aquaman's partner, Artemis Green Arrow's new partner, Kid Flash Flash's partner, Miss Martian Martian Manhunter's partner and Superboy Superman's clone."

"Show off." Riku said punching Brooke in the arm.

"Ow that hurt's." Brooke whined as she rubbed her arm.

"Are you sure that your sister's." Wally asked.

"Are you sure that you're actually The Flash's nephew." She retorted.

"Burn." Robin said.

"Well I should get going." Brooke said. "I got school tomorrow and I have to study."

"Alright Angel." Riku said as she examined her nails. "Just don't get killed."

"That's what I should be saying to you." She said waking to the Zeta tubes. "I still need to talk to you about the whole Joker thing." She went through the tube and disappeared.

"That girl won't let anything go."

"What Joker thing." Batman said coming into the room.

"Nothing Uncle B just Angel be her nosey self. So what's happen?"

"You are going to live here with Superboy and Miss. Martian but we have more important matters to deal with."

"Na I'll figure something else out." She waved the Dark Knight off who in response glared at the teen.

Batman walked off leaving the team.

"So what happened with you and the Joker?"

"Riddle me this, what is half black half white and a little bit scary. What Kills with their eyes but never their hands. And what knows secrets but will never tell them." Riku said. "That is what I like to call the first thing that The Riddler said when I walked into Arkham for the first time."

"You were in the Asylum?" Robin asked.

"Yep got out about three months ago after a five year stay, youngest person ever at the age of ten."

"So what does the riddle mean?" Artemis asked.

"You have to figure that out for yourself." She sang as she started walking the direction that Batman went. "Better hurry or Bats is gonna be even more pissed."

The YJ Team followed Riku and went to the mission's room.

"A few days ago we got assignment to guard the daughter of a very influence man," Batman said. A picture of a blonde seven year old girl came onto the screen. "This is the most resent picture that anyone has of her. This is Bro.-"

"Brooke Sakura Madison Wayne daughter of Bruce Wayne and Rebecca Madison. Her mother lived in Japan with her husband until he was killed and she moved to Gotham were she dated Bruce till she became pregnant and moved back to Japan She died of cancer ten years ago leaving Brooke and her six year old daughter alone. This daughter was from her first marriage.

"During the next four years the two girls fended for themselves till six years ago she dropped off the grid until a few weeks where she found her mother's will and found who her father was." Riku said grabbing laptop from her bag. "Computer upload file Angel 29."

A picture of Riku's sister replaced the other picture.

"That is what I call the most resent picture of her."

"Wow your sister is Wayne's daughter." Wally said.

"Yep."

**Sorry this Chapter took a while to put out but my computer has been messed up.**


End file.
